Dancing To The End
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: <html><head></head>Chris's time on DWTS is coming to an end and Mike is there to be with him. Slash.</html>


_**Dancing To The End**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE or DWTS. **_

_**Summary- Chris's time on DWTS is coming to an end and Mike is there to be with him. Slash.**_

**_So a little bit of a series, Harmonious Matrimony, Dancing With a Relationship, Flat-Foot Draft, and now Dancing To The End (can all be read seperately) - all has to do with Miz and Jeircho, through DWTS and WWE._**

_**And this is dedicated to LadyDragonsblood, you've been a loyal reader and reviewer when it comes to my Mizicho stories, and I thank you very much. And as promised, another Chris and Miz story. There will be more. **_

Mike reached the studio where the Dancing With The Stars result show would be held, he had arrived a little earlier than the other viewers. The large bulked up man that stood in front of the entrance glared at him, his shirt read 'security'. Mike pulled out his phone and called Chris's number, a second later the blond picked up.

"Hey baby."  
>"Chrissy, your big security men are glaring at me, come get me?" Mike whined childishly to his husband over the phone, Chris let out a chuckle, a second later the blond appeared behind the security dude and spoke in hushed tone, the big bulky dude chewed his gum while seizing Mike up before stepping aside, Mike scurried past the quite frightening man and into his lover's arms. Chris breathed in a deep breath inhaling the scent that was Mike. Mike rested his head against his husband's shoulder and pressed a kiss to Chris's neck.<p>

"So good." Mike mumbled, having Chris's arms wrapped around him felt so damn good, he felt so safe and protected. He felt loved.

"Mizzed you so much." Chris chuckled against Mike's hair, Mike scrunched his nose at the pun and slapped Chris's chest.

"I love you so much." Chris pulled back a little and titled Mike's chin capturing the pretty young thing's lips with his own. Mike moaned and reached his arms up and behind Chris's neck playing with the hair at the nape of the blond's neck, deepening the kiss the two were unaware of the Chris's dancing partner Cheryl standing there watching them.

"I love you too Mike, so much. And I missed you so much." Chris whispered, their forehead resting against each other's. A soft cough broke the couple from their thoughts, Cheryl smiled and waved a small wave.

"It's okay Cheryl, Mike this is Cheryl Burke, and Cheryl this is my husband Mike Mizanin-Ivrine." Mike and Cheryl shook hands, before Mike stepped back into Chris's arms and rested his head against the elder's shoulder.

"Chris we need to do one last run through before we go on air, and then you can spend the rest of the time with Mike." Chris nodded, he pressed a kiss to Mike's temple before setting the younger man down in a chair, with a promise of him being back soon, Chris walked off with Cheryl. Mike watched him walk away, he was so happy to see Chris, the last couple weeks had been stressful for them, ever since the wedding and even before that they had both been on edge.

"Mikey." Mike was snapped from his thoughts and found a grinning Chris standing before him, he looked a the clock on the wall and noticed it had been twenty minutes, Chris raised an eyebrow and gently cupped Mike's cheek.

"What were thinking about?" Mike nuzzled the hand and placed a kiss on the palm, he shook his head.

"Just how happy I am to be back with you." Chris nodded and reached for Mike's hand,

"Come we have almost three hours before the show starts." Chris guided Mike outside and into the trailer he had been assigned to, Cheryl and him usually shared the thing but she had been staying with an old friend of hers that lived near by. Chris gestured for Mike to go in first and the young man did so with Chris following. Mike trailed behind Chris as he lead him to the back where a nice soft bed waited. Chris flopped back onto the bed sinking into the soft blankets, Mike giggled and flopped down beside him on his stomach. Mike folded his arms and rested his head on them so that he could see Chris. Chris titled his head and studied the young man before him.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked noticing for the first time that something was off about his young husband.

"Alex was drafted." Chris sighed and reached down gently caressing Mike's cheek.

"I heard. I'm sorry babe. But hey look at it this way, he gets a chance to prove he is worth something more than being your shadow and you can prove to the others that you don't need Alex standing by your side helping you cheat to win." Mike rolled his eyes innocently.

"Hey I'm the Champion, I did that on my own." Chris rolled his eyes and dragged Mike so that the younger was resting on Chris's chest.

"Yes you did, you won the Money in The Bank and cashed in on a wounded Randy. You did what anyone else your position would have done." Chris cupped Mike's face and kissed the younger, Mike moaned and tangled his fingers in Chris's hair.

"How's Riley doing?" Chris asked after they had pulled away and were settled laying down again, Mike shrugged slightly picking at the button on Chris's shirt.

"He was upset, and he scary nervous, he's been clinging to Phil most of the day. And Phil is sad and worried about Alex. They are spending the night together, so happy I'm not rooming with them tonight."

"No instead you get to be my roomie." Mike gave an over exaggerated groan and shook his head.  
>"Punk and Alex didn't steal the blankets." Chris laughed and hugged Mike closer to him, the two were simply content with being in each others arms for the moment.<p>

Eventually the time came to an end and Chris had to leave to go meet up with Cheryl, Mike walked over to the audience area and took his seat, a few minutes later Alex and Phil joined him. Alex was looking slightly flushed and Phil looked pretty much the same. Mike scrunched his nose at them and shook his head as they took their seats. Alex nudge Mike with his elbow.

"Don't complain Mikey, like you and Chris weren't doing the dirty deed backstage." Mike flicked Alex's nose making Alex go cross eyed for a second, Mike giggled.

"For your information we did no such thing, we did it in his trailer." Alex let out a bark of laughter, Phil shook his head and covered his younger boyfriend's mouth with his hand successfully muffling Alex's laughter.

"Shh, be quiet now." Alex mock glared at Phil and sunk down in his chair slightly putting pout, like a dramatic child.

The show went on, NKOTSBS performed, couples were told they were safe, and finally it came to the end, Mike held his breath, Jericho, Macchio and Kendra were in the bottom three. Kendra was saved. And now it came down to the last two, Mike subconsciously reached for Alex's hand and squeezed the hell out of it, he knew what the outcome would be, it was obvious. Macchio had to good of scores to be sent home, therefore Chris would be going home. And so Mike's prediction was true, Chris and Cheryl hugged as everyone stood on their feet clapping for the couple, Mike smiled sadly Chris catching his eyes, he could tell his elder husband was disappointed but maybe possibly revealed at the same time. Chris and Cheryl did their little goodbye, before they took the center stage one last time and danced together. The minute the camera's stopped rolling Mike ran over to Chris, the older catching him and spinning him around, Mike wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and smiled happily. When they pulled back from the hug Mike pressed his lips to Chris's. Neither cared that they were in front of everyone that sat in the audience or that they were being watched and photographed, somehow it just didn't matter to them. They were together and for now nothing could be better.

_**Read, Review. **_

_**Chris was elminated from DWTS, not enough votes for him. And Miz was actually there cheering him on. I found that very funny and slashy, which made this alot easier to write.**_


End file.
